Una Navidad Perfecta
by ardalus
Summary: En el sendero de la vida las esperanzas y sueños fluyen libres, algunos como deseos fantasiosos e irrealizables, pero otros como promesas fieles que algun día se cumplirán. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces es imposible distinguir unos de otros, por ello, cuando esos sueños se cumplen nos llenan de alegría, y a veces, también logran traer felicidad a quienes nos rodean.


**UNA NAVIDAD PERFECTA**

 **Diciembre - 2015**

…

 _ **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Secreto" del foro "Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**_

 _ **Mi amigo secreto es: "Oveja Salvaje"**_

 _ **Ovejita, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.**_

…

Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, pero no es un día común, es un día especial el cual, los habitantes de este peculiar poblado, han esperado con ansias durante meses.

Las calles se encuentran teñidas de blanco y los arboles brillan con adornos multicolor. Por las aceras transitan multitudes de diversas edades, tarareando dulces melodías y caminando al son. La felicidad adorna sus rostros y sus brazos se engalanan con majestuosos regalos de finas envolturas.

Es víspera de navidad y todos caminan presurosos, ansiosos por la llegada de la noche y el encuentro con sus seres queridos, amigos y familiares, en cálidas reuniones por toda la ciudad. Todos menos un despistado ninja de cabellos dorados.

"Toc toc toc" El golpeteo de la puerta resuena en los perezosos tímpanos del rubio, sus ojos se abren cansinamente al tiempo que estira la mano golpeando un inocente despertador. Los rayos del sol entran de golpe a sus pupilas y molesto se cubre nuevamente con las sabanas.

—¡Naruto! ¿Estás ahí?

Unos gritos autoritarios le hacen abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta, conoce esa voz y por alguna extraña razón un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. No es buen indicio escuchar esa voz, siempre que así ocurre termina sujeto de la oreja y arrastrado a la bañera contra su voluntad.

—Sa… Sakura-chan. Déjame dormir un poco más… es domingo y hoy no hay entrenamiento…

Luchando contra el cansancio el joven se sienta sobre la cama frotando sus párpados, observando la puerta y rogando por que la pelirosa no se le ocurra entrar, como acostumbra hacer cuando su compañero tarda demasiado en responder.

Lo cierto es que hace tiempo que la chica de cabellos rosados no viene a despertarlo. ¿Por qué será él cambio? ¿Será que finalmente se fijó en él? No puede ser, hace un año que sale con Hinata y…

—¡Hinata! ¡El regalo!

Gritando con fuerza, el Uzumaki intenta ponerse pie trastabillando y terminando en el suelo enredado entre sus cobijas. Afuera del departamento Sakura escucha el estruendo y acerca su oído a la puerta. Los golpes y crujir de objetos se escuchan cada vez más fuerte, es como si un tornado se hubiera desatado de pronto. La joven se decide y está a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abre de improviso.

—¡Naruto! Pero… ¿Qué te paso?

El joven aparece bajo el marco con los cabellos alborotados, la cara húmeda y la ropa a medio vestir.

—Si crees que vestido así te voy a llevar de compras olvídalo —. Sujetándolo de los hombros la joven empuja de regreso al rubio.

—Pero Sakura, debemos darnos prisa, hoy es el día y…

—No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo —ambos entran a la habitación y la joven enciende la luz —debes arreglarte y… —. De pronto queda muda ante el desorden: objetos tirados, ropa sucia colgada por todos lados, comida a medio morder y un extraño, y enmohecido, aroma que inunda el lugar.

Tapando su nariz la joven retira unos calzoncillos que cuelgan de la lámpara, sujetándolos cuidadosamente de un extremo y dejándolos caer al suelo.

—Pero antes debemos ordenar esto. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cerdo! Compadezco a la pobre Hinata.

—¡Pero Sakura! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡No hay tiempo…!

—Pero nada, a limpiar primero.

Acercándole una bolsa de plástico al rubio la chica comienza a arrojar objetos dentro. Naruto solo suspira fijando la vista en la ventana y observando el lento avance del tiempo, añorando la hora en que pueda ver los ojos de la hermosa Hinata.

—***—

Tiempo después ambos se encuentran en el centro comercial, caminando lento y observando vitrinas. Sakura sonríe con un pequeño presente en las manos mientras Naruto se pasea frente a los cristales rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Aún no te decides?

—Es que es difícil comprar algo para una chica. Hay tantas cosas y ellas son difíciles de complacer.

—¡Hum! No hables de las mujeres como si yo no estuviera presente, bien sabes que te puedo ayudar.

—Eso dices, pero al final tú también rechazas todo lo que elijo.

—Es que eres muy infantil. Deja de elegir dulces o juguetes, mejor piensa en algo que a ella le pueda hacer feliz, escoge un regalo que signifique algo.

—¿Como la loción que elegiste para Sasuke? Seguro que a él le encantará.

—¡Claro que sí! El siempre usa todo lo que le regalo, además me dice cumplidos y…

—Podrías de dejar de hablar de tu novio y enfocarte en la mía. Aún debo ir con el teme por la comida y bebida de la fiesta.

—¿Aún no la compran? ¿Cómo es posible que dejen todo para la última hora? No tienen remedio.

—Deja de regañarme y ayúdame a…

El rubio se da la vuelta para confrontar a su acompañante, de pronto queda inmóvil al observar algo detrás de ella, sin decir nada más camina hipnotizado a una vitrina al otro extremo del corredor.

Tras el cristal hay decenas de finas alhajas entre las que se encuentras collares, pulseras y anillos. Naruto observa uno de estos últimos en particular.

—¿Qué estás viendo? No, espera, no puedes regalarle eso. No es el mejor momento.

—Claro que lo es, ella estuvo mirando esta misma vitrina hace días, sé que esto le gustará.

—Pero esa es una decisión difícil, no puedes tomarla tan a la ligera, ¿estás seguro que ella quiere…?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? No hay mejor momento que la noche de navidad.

Sin decir más el joven entra al establecimiento, habla con el encargado y consigue que le muestren la fina joya. Tras una escandalosa muestra de emoción pide que la envuelvan para regalo. De pie junto a él, Sakura le observa y sonríe ligeramente. Aún no está convencida de que ese sea el mejor regalo o el mejor momento, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo no puede evitar sentir nostalgia y algo de envidia.

— _Hinata es muy afortunada_ —con voz baja, casi susurrando, observa como el rubio abre su cartera solo para reflejar una tremenda desilusión — _aunque ella terminará pagando todo_ —. Negando con la cabeza, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, la joven de rosados cabellos abre su bolso sacando una tarjeta de crédito la cual entrega al encargado del local.

Ambos jóvenes se sonríen, el muchacho casi al borde de las lágrimas. La chica recibe el presente de parte del encargado, es una pequeña caja blanca con un moño rojo, tras observarlo unos segundos coloca el objeto en manos de Naruto.

—Bien, ahora debemos apresurarnos, aún debes ir por los refrescos.

—Sí, Sakura-chan.

El rubio seca las lágrimas que finalmente lograron salir de sus ojos, guarda la pequeña caja en uno de sus bolsillos y sigue a la joven rápidamente.

—***—

A partir de ese momento las horas pasaron rápido, mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Y es que el tiempo vuela cuando colocas adornos, acomodas sillas y trasladas toneladas de comida de un lugar a otro.

Poco a poco lo que era el salón de juntas del Hokague se convirtió en el salón navideño de Konoha. Y conforme la noche se acercaba tal parecía que toda Konoha estaba ahí reunida. No faltaba nadie, todos estaban ahí, todos menos a quien el esperaba con más impaciencia.

—¿Por qué tardara tanto?—el rubio camina de un lado a otro, observando el reloj y consecutivamente la puerta de entrada.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —el moreno, con brazos cruzados y recargado en una pared, le observa con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero… ¿Y si le paso algo?

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—¿Y si decidió no venir? —el rubio se sujeta el cabello alarmado.

—¡Hum! Si decidió no venir a verte diría que es una mujer inteligente —el moreno sonríe para sí mismo, incluso ríe para sus adentros antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en sus costillas—. ¡Oye! —el moreno observa a su lado y unos ojos jade lo reprenden con furia.

Tras observar a la pelirosa y sus incomprensibles gestos, el moreno se cierra los ojos, lanza un bufido y se acerca al rubio sujetándolo de los hombros.

—¡Dobe! No tienes que preocuparte, ella seguro llegará, solo tienes que ser paciente y… —en ese instante la puerta se abre dejando paso a un pequeño contingente de personalidades del clan Hyuuga, minuciosamente bien vestidos y caminando en sincronía—ella llegará sin falta —. Aún sin terminar sus palabras el moreno gira a su amigo en dirección de la puerta, justo en el momento en que la joven y esperada doncella se coloca bajo el umbral.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como dos pares de manos se colocaron en la espalda del joven empujándolo con fuerza y acercándolo a la muchacha de ojos aperlados. Eran una chica de ojos chocolate y otra de largos y dorados cabellos, que se sonreían cómplices ante su travesura.

Tan pronto como llegaron a su destino ambas chicas desaparecieron, Naruto giro la cabeza para observarlas pero ya no estaban ahí. De pronto estaba solo frente a la mujer de sus sueños, con la que ha convivido y compartido experiencias durante todo un año. A la que ansiaba ver pero frente a la cual, por alguna extraña razón, había quedado mudo.

—Na… Naruto-kun —Tan linda e inocente, siempre observándolo con esa mirada cálida que lo hace soñar con mil paraísos. Con esa voz tan armoniosa que le recuerda los cantos de las aves o el susurro del viento.

Toda ella es una presencia angelical, tan pura y perfecta, tan imponente que en más de una ocasión lo deja mudo. Porque la mujer más perfecta del mundo puede volver silencioso al hombre más escandaloso, y eso es lo que le sucedía a él justo cuando estaba frente a ella.

—Hi… Hi.. este… Hina… —el rubio juega con el cuello de su camisa, juguetea con el bolsillo de su pantalón e intenta desviar la mirada buscando protección inútilmente.

Como si fuera el momento más esperado de la noche, cientos de ojos se posan sobre la joven pareja. Silenciando el lugar y volviendo aún más pesada la tarea del rubio de coordinar sus palabras, encontrándose miradas fijas y expectantes en cada rincón.

Desde lejos, en una improvisada tarima y rodeado por un par de enormes bocinas y decenas de aparatos acústicos. Un par de oscuros orbes observan impasibles a la tímida pareja. Desde el momento en que le designaron la tarea de monta discos, Sai supo que su labor no terminaría solo en colocar música y dirigir anuncios a los asistentes, él sabía que su labor iba más allá y este era el momento de reafirmarlo. Sin dudarlo un instante, el joven de cabellos oscuros metió la mano en una vieja caja de cartón, saco un viejo disco de vinilo y lo coloco sobre el tornamesa. El típico sonido del polvo por los altavoces llamo la atención de todos, pero cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar los ojos de Naruto se abrieron repentinamente.

El rubio volteo en dirección de su excompañero de equipo quien con una sonrisa, quizá fingida o no, le asintió con la cabeza. Sonriente Naruto regreso la mirada a su compañera, tomo su mano y le dijo:

—¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? —Inclinándose ligeramente, de una forma tan galante y cortes que enrojeció las ya de por si rosadas mejillas de la ojiperla.

—Me encantaría.

Sonrientes, ambos caminaron a la pista de baile bajo la mirada de todos. Al llegar, el joven colocó una mano en la cintura de ella, Hinata colocó una mano en el hombro de él y siguiendo el compás de la melodía ambos comenzaron a bailar.

Dentro de la multitud muchos sonrieron, otros más voltearon hacia sus respectivos acompañantes y se unieron a la danza.

—¿Recuerdas esa canción? —el levanta la vista y cierra los ojos ligeramente.

—Nunca podré olvidarla —ella se acerca y se recarga en el pecho del joven, cierra los ojos y lo rodea con sus brazos, él la abraza también.

En lentos movimientos, cobijados por la suave melodía y ocultos de pensamientos ajenos a su mutua existencia. Ambos se perdieron en el horizonte de sus emociones, divagando la mente con cada palabra de la conocida letra, respirándola y sintiéndola en sus corazones.

Durante varios minutos se dejaron llevar por tan familiar tonada, por aquella primera canción que escucharon juntos una noche en que, perdidos en la soledad de la vida, finalmente se encontraron, descubriendo su existencia e inesperada cercanía, adentrándose en la vida de cada uno, y permitiéndose acompañar en sus mutuos senderos.

En algún momento la melodía terminó pero ellos continuaron abrazados por varios minutos, con los ojos cerrados y sin decir palabra alguna. La música siguió sonando, otras melodías inundarone l ambiente, varias parejas más continuaron bailando, pero ellos permanecieron inmóviles.

A lo lejos un enfurecido Hiashi intentaba zafarse del brazo de la pequeña Hanabi, quien sonreía mientras lo sujetaba para impedir que interrumpiera a los enamorados. Más allá Kurenai observaba a su discípula, sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas discretamente, junto a ella Shino sostiene la caja de pañuelos de su maestra mientras Kiba coquetea en otro extremo del salón con unas muchachas de lejanas tierras.

Cada uno de los compañeros, maestros y amigos de la joven pareja se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar, y cada uno a su modo, se sentía feliz y celebraba tan sinceros sentimientos que se profesaban. Sin embargo todos sabían que algo faltaba en tan hermosa relación. Y es que los rumores de un joven de cabello rubio comprando un peculiar regalo se esparcieron como pólvora por la ciudad. Muchas miradas seguían posadas en la feliz pareja ansiando el momento del desenlace final, y al cabo de un rato ese momento llegó.

Finalmente la música cesó por completo y la voz del sexto Hokague se escuchó por los altavoces. El enmascarado de cabellera plateada agradeció la asistencia de todos y expreso sus más sinceros deseos de que los presentes tuvieran unas felices fiestas. Luego, con un inusual brillo en sus ojos, el sexto invito a todos a continuar con el tradicional intercambio de regalos.

Si bien era costumbre de muchos entregar sus presentes de forma privada, en esta ocasión el sexto decidió no dejarlo a la suerte.

—¡Vamos Naruto! Entrégale su regalo a Hinata.

—¡Si!

—¡Vamos Naruto! No la hagas esperar.

Voces surgieron de todos lados y la petición era la misma, todos pedían a Naruto que entregara su presente a la joven de largos cabellos y ojos perla. Algo avergonzado, pero decidido, finalmente Naruto metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco el pequeño presente.

—Hinata yo, quería pedirte… —tomándola de las manos dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se arrodillo frente a ella. La ojiperla le observa incrédula al igual que toda la multitud.

—Si tu corazón así lo acepta, me gustaría que fueras… —acercando el pequeño objeto para luego abrir la diminuta caja dejando ver su contenido. El resplandor del pequeño anillo hace que la joven lleve sus manos a su boca, muchas de sus amigas, que observan la escena, repiten los movimientos de la ojiperla.

—Hinata… —con los ojos bien abiertos todos observan, nadie mueve un solo musculo, salvo Chouji que come sus frituras sin cesar, aunque es sabido que lo hace cuando más nervioso está.

—Hinata ¿Te gustaría ser mí novia?—un silencio abrumador se apodero del lugar en ese instante, ni el masticar de Chouji se escuchaba.

Todos observaban atónitos, intentando comprender las extrañas palabras. Algunas chicas se observaban incrédulas, Sasuke se llevaba la mano al rostro mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

—Acaso dijo ¿novia? —la voz de Chouji hizo que su amigo Shikamaru despertará de su propio trance, sonriendo y recostándose en su asiento para observar el techo como minutos antes del baile. —¿Qué no eran novios ya?

—Sí, eso dijo —sonriendo para sí mismo, el Nara observa a su amigo— es Naruto, ¿qué podías esperar?

Voces incrédulas se escuchaban por todos lados, lo que antes eran gritos de entusiasmo ahora sonaban a voces de regaño. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal? El rubio se puso de pie y observaba a todos lados, intentando comprender, de pronto un par de manos sujetaron su rostro fijando su mirada al frente.

Entre ojos llorosos y una evidente sonrisa Hinata se acercó al rubio.

—Si Naruto, acepto ser tu novia. —Al escuchar esas palabras la felicidad del joven rubio no se hizo esperar, gritos de felicidad se escucharon para luego abrazarse fuertemente.

En ese instante las voces de decepción se disiparon y la alegría volvió al ambiente.

—¡Eh, Naruto! ¿Qué esperas? —una voz distrajo su alegría —¡mira arriba! —casi sin saber el porqué, obedeció a la autoritaria voz de la cuarta, levanto la vista y pudo ver un adorno color verdoso.

—¿Acaso eso es…? —en su mente sabia el nombre de la planta, una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al escuchar un unísono "¡bésala!" de la multitud.

Observó a su compañera esperando aprobación, esta le sonrió y asintió ligeramente, sin titubear más ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron. Aplausos y gritos de alegría se escucharon de inmediato. La música volvió a sonar y la fiesta continuó durante varias horas más.

Las lágrimas de las amigas, las risas de los amigos, la indescriptible felicidad de un padre al ver sonreír a su preciada hija, no se compara con la felicidad que siente un hombre al declararse a la mujer que ama, o a la de una mujer al escuchar que el amor que ella cultivo durante tantos años es bien correspondido.

Un pequeño presente, unas pocas palabras y unos cuantos minutos, es todo lo que se necesita para una navidad perfecta. Pero si somos sinceros aún falta algo más, todos sabemos que falta algo más. Si, la promesa de una vida juntos, pero eso, eso será historia de una próxima navidad.

Fin.

…

…

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a mi AS: Oveja Salvaje, has de saber que es mi primer Naruhina. Y aunque sé que es un regalo de mí hacia ti, has de saber que me fue muy gratificante cumplirlo, ya que me forcé a ver la película The Last y en realidad me gustó mucho. Hubiera querido cumplir con tus otras peticiones pero la inspiración no coopero, aun así espero te guste este pequeño presente.

Sin más me despido.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
